


A little wicked, that is what they call me

by TheSevenWondersOfAWitch



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Greendale, High School, Mentioned Southside Serpents Gang, The Academy of Unseen Arts (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina), Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSevenWondersOfAWitch/pseuds/TheSevenWondersOfAWitch
Summary: After the death of her parents, Southside Serpent, Ren Howard moves from Riverdale to Greendale to live with her uncle.But when a shocking truth is revealed, Ren finds she is in for quite the ride, but she isn't sure if she is able to forget her past so easily.(Takes place after the Winter Solstice episode of Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Season 1).





	A little wicked, that is what they call me

It was early January on a Monday that a new girl arrived at Baxter High in Greendale, she wore a black leather jacket with a snake and the words 'Southside Serpents’ were embroidered on the back

The students whispered to each other in the halls when they saw the girl walk through the door. Ignoring the many eyes on her, the mystery girl pushed her windswept auburn hair from her face. 

The bell signaling that they had 2 minutes to get to classes, rang. The hall became cramped as many kids all rushed to their classes at different parts of the school.

The new girl entered the science classroom just as the teacher began to walk forward to close the door. She paused at the front of the room by the teacher's desk, looking very bored as she crossed one arm over her sternum and had the other resting on her hip. 

Once he locked the door as the final bell's sound died away, Mr. Melbourne turned to address the class. “Today we welcome a new student to Baxter High, Ren Howard. I hope you all give her a warm welcome as she adjusts to our school.” 

 

Turning to look at Ren, Mr. Melbourne gestured to a desk towards the back of the room, where a girl with very short black hair, sat alone with her arms resting on the metal table top.”Miss Howard, you will be partners with Miss Putnam this semester.” 

Nodding, Ren walked between the maze of desks that had been arranged in the center and sides of the room. 

Siding her backpack off her shoulders, she sat down on the stool and dropped the bag at her feet. She put her elbows on the table in front of her and laced her fingers together. She looked over as her partner spoke; “hello! My name's Susie.” Said she. 

Ren sighed through her nose, she was tired and didn't feel much like interacting with people. Still, she did respond to Susie by unlacing her fingers and sticking her hand out for her to shake. “Ren.” She smiled a tight lipped smile, Susie shook her hand with a nervous smile, and then the two students turned their attention back to the teacher as he began to talk about what they would be covering in their class this year. 

•••••

When the day's classes were finished, hours later. It was cloudy and dew could be seen upon the ground, Ren rushed across the grass of the school, her boots siding a bit as she fought for traction. Huffing as she nearly slipped and fell on her butt, she blew a strand of her hair out of her face. 

Gripping the strap of her backpack which she had slung over her right shoulder, she began to walk down the rode towards town. 

It was beginning to get dark out when she came to stop by a shop called 'Dr. Cerberus’ books’, she leaned her back against the wall of the building far away from the door, the shadows concealed her as she took out a lighter and a cigarette, a bright spark lit up her face as she lit the end of her cigarette, and placed her square black lighter back in her jacket pocket. 

She amused herself for several minutes by puffing out clouds of smoke, the bitter taste filling her sense's. She stopped for a few heart beats, holding up the cigarette in front of her face, she watched the warm orange glow at the tip, and watched as the paper burned and the ashes fell to the ground. 

Breathing deeply through her nose, her eyes glistened in the light, and after a few more moments of staring at the cigarette with a look of disdain, she lifted it to her dark plum colored lips once again, inhaling deeply and then exhaling through her nose. 

She bent one leg and allowed her foot to flatten back against the wall, her hand that was not occupied with holding the cigarette, curled around her abdomen. Upon her right pointer finger, a bronze seal ring shone in the faint glow cast by the lit cigarette.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a yell, looking up, she saw that two guys from the football team had tackled someone and were trying to hold them down. 

Narrowing her eyes as her brows furrowed, she squinted through the dark as she held her cigarette away from her face, her eyes widened ever so slightly as she was able to make out the face of that girl from school, Susie. 

Susie called out for help, trying to get back up, but the two boys had managed to knock her onto her stomach.

Ren dropped her leg down and straightened, placing her cigarette between her lips, she placed her backpack down silently on the ground and stepped out of the shadows. 

“I was not expecting to come across you boys tonight, especially outside of a bookstore.” Ren spoke calmly as she took her cigarette between her fingers and stopped a few feet away from them. 

Hearing her voice, the two boys jumped and looked up, they shared a glance before one of the boys smirked, standing up from where he had been holding Susie's legs down. “Well if it isn't the new girl,” he looked Ren up and down, a half smirk still on his lips. “Rose? Is it?” He inquired. 

Unamused, Ren stared calmly at him, her grey eyes that were framed by dark eyeliner, mixed with her dark red skinny jeans and grey blouse under her Serpents jacket, gave her a menacing look. “Ren, actually. But I don't expect you to know that, since good little boys like you never interact with girls like me.” Her voice was laced with sarcasm when she said good little boys. 

The two boys frowned, Susie made eye contact with Ren, and Ren lifted her chin up to look at the boy in front of her, her eyes cold. 

“And what kind of girl are you?” He asked, a smile growing on his face, but in his eyes, Ren could see he wasn't nearly as confident as he was trying to make her believe. 

Ren smirked. “The kind that grew up with Serpents.” She licked her lips, lifting her nearly finished cigarette, she spoke; “now get off of Susie, or you'll seriously regret it.” She touched her cigarette to her lips and inhaled, smoke filling her lungs as she didn't break eye contact with him. 

The boy on top of Susie laughed, the one in front of Ren looked back and him with a grin, obviously thinking that Ren was bluffing. 

Rolling her eyes, Ren dropped her cigarette and stepped on it as she closed the distance between her and the one boy, he turned just as she raised her fist. He stumbled back and fell onto his butt, he touched his bleeding nose in shock. 

Ren didn't spare him a glance as she walked over and grabbed the other boy by the scruff of his neck and pulled him back, he yelped in pain as she pushed him and he fell back onto his friend. 

Now able to move, Susie pushed herself onto her knees and looked up as Ren's outstretched hand appeared in front of her face. Her eyes darted up to meet Ren's, and then back to the girl's hand. Swallowing, Susie accepted the help up and brushed off the front of her blue jeans.

Ren clenched her jaw as she saw the scratches on Susie's face from where the boys had pressed her face against the rough concrete. 

Turning her head back to the two boys, she watched as the one she had been talking to, get to his feet, wiping his bloody nose, he glared daggers at Ren and began to walk towards Ren and Susie. “You’re going to regret that, you stupid bitch!” He balled his fist and went to punch Ren in her face. 

Ren doged, preparing to grab his arm, but Susie longed forward and punched the guy in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. 

His friend got to his feet and went to grab at Ren, but she expected that, and as he got within arms length, she punched him in the ribs. 

He yelped in pain, looking down at where her fist had made contact with his skin, his eyes widened as he saw the faint markings of what looked like small teeth had pierced through his shirt and lift small pink dots on his skin. “What the hell?!” He exclaimed. 

Susie glanced at Ren in puzzlement. 

Calmly, Ren pulled out her lighter and held it up. “Seal ring.” She said simply. “Don't worry, I didn't press it hard enough to leave a scar, just enough for you to feel the pain.” Her eyes sparkled the two boys stared at her in fear. 

“You're crazy!” Spoke the other boy as he got to his feet again, holding his stomach where Susie had punched him. 

“No, I'm not.” Ren shook her head lightly, amusement flashing in her eyes briefly. “I'm a Southside Serpent, and even though I may not be in the Southside anymore, you can bet that I won't just keep on allowing you to beat up people just for the hell of it. Now, I suggest you go get lost now, unless of course, you want to continue on with this fist fight.” She raised her eyebrows in silent challenge. 

Sharing unnerved glances with one another, the two boys turned and grumbling to themselves, they got in their car and left. 

Ren watched the car until its brake lights at last vanished down the road.

Turning her head, she saw Susie staring at her. “What?” She quirked an eyebrow. 

Susie's widened for a split second, not seeming to have realized she was staring. “Nothing.” She said quickly, shaking her head. “Thanks for helping me, those guys jumped me from behind when I was getting ready to head inside Dr. C's.” Her eyes were downcast, her hands began to fidget as she chewed her bottom lip. 

Taking her eyes off the other girl, Ren pressed her lips as she pulled a fresh cigarette from inside her jacket. “No problem. Though I do recommend that you look into taking self defense lessons, it would be useful so you learn how to safely defend yourself. Plus, it's kinda fun.” Ren glanced to Susie with a small grin. 

Susie cracked a smile, “I just might do that. “ 

Lifting the cigarette to her lips, Ren flipped open the lighter and rolled her thumb so a flame came to life, she paused just before touching the flame to the cigarette, looking out the corner of her eye she could see two girls running towards them. 

“Susie!” Yelled one of them, a girl with white blonde hair and pale skin, wearing a red coat and grey plaid dress. 

“What the hell happened?” Asked the other, a girl with thick glasses, large black bushy hair, wearing a orange/redish leather jacket, black skirt with knitted tights and dark blue sweater. 

They crashed into Susie, hugging her tightly and then stepping back as Susie began to explain. Once she was finished, Susie's two friends looked ready to go murder those boys. 

“Oh, hello.” Said the blonde girl as she noticed Ren standing there with her cigarette and lighter in hand. 

The other girl turned her attention to Ren as well, she smiled awkwardly. 

Susie looked between the three. “Guys, this Ren Howard, she's new to Baxter High. Ren, this is Sabrina Spellman, ” she gestured to the blonde who smiled a thin lipped smile and waved a small wave. “And this is Rosalind Walker,” she introduced the other girl who smiled. 

“Nice to meet you.” Ren smiled tightly, before she lifted her lighter to her cigarette and placed it back in her pocket as she took a deep inhale of the smoke. 

Taking her cigarette out from between her lips, she held it between her fingers. “Well, I have to get going, my uncle is waiting at home for me.” Ren smiled at the three in front of her, but it didn't meet her eyes. 

“Alright, well, see you at school.” said Sabrina. 

“Yeah, see you at school.” Repeated Ren, she went to walk forward, but the bottom of her boot got slightly stuck and she accidentally knocked into Rosalind's shoulder. 

“Sorry!” Ren apologized as she regained her footing, smoke drifted up from her cigarette which was held in her left hand. She looked to her right at Rosalind, but the other girl had gone very stiff. Looking at Susie and Sabrina, she saw they were watching the other girl as well. 

She waved at them, but they didn't notice, so shrugging, she placed her cigarette between her lips and walked over to where her backpack was concealed in the shadows. 

Slinging it over her shoulder, then Ren began her dreaded walk back to her Uncle's house


End file.
